


Career Change

by Iloveadabarba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Career Change, Cheating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveadabarba/pseuds/Iloveadabarba
Summary: 12. writer and editor auSonny must pick up the pieces of his life after leaving his husband. The only problem is no one wants to hire a moustached former stay at home Dad. Sonny quickly realises he needs to appear younger to get even an entry level job. With the help of his roommate Olivia, Sonny goes back to his 20s and gets a dream job as an assistant to a marketing director. With a son to care for Sonny has to balance his new life as a younger man and his job working for Ms. Calhoun and for her attractive but snarky boss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbaesparza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/gifts).



> Barbaesparza asked for 12. writer/editor. 
> 
> Uh, no way I can write a short fic on this. I HAVE to do a Barisi spin on TV Land’s Younger. I have to. So here is a little tease for this. With limited time I have with work these chapter will be short. BUT I swear next break I have from school I will continue on all my fics.

Sonny couldn’t believe it was over. He and Mike had been together almost twenty years, married for fifteen and had adopted their son Noah ten years ago. Sonny had supported Mike through his military years, raising their child on his own as a stay-at-home Dad. He was excited when Mike left the military and the family moved to New York. Mike quickly became a decorated officer, a sergeant and now was up for a promotion to lieutenant. He didn’t enjoy being near Mike’s father, William Dodds, a business mogul who worked in the city. He treated Sonny poorly and often referred to him as his son’s unemployed husband. Noah, who they had adopted at five was in high school now. Sonny had worked hard to maintain their home. He cooked, cleaned and took care of Mike and Noah night and day. That wasn’t good enough for William’s little boy and he made it clear. 

He had never expected Mike to cheat on him, in their marital bed. Sonny had gone out of town with Noah’s baseball team as a parent chaperone. Their team had lost the first game in the series had went home much sooner than expected. Noah had decided to hang out at a neighbors while Sonny had returned home to do laundry and cook the family dinner. The first strange thing he had noticed was the pair of women’s shoes in the entryway. Sonny discovered them in the bedroom, his husband and a beautiful blonde woman. She had cursed at Mike, apparently he hadn’t mentioned that he was married. Her southern drawl was burned into Sonny’s memory. 

She had apologized to him for what seemed like an eternity before Mike finally showed her out. What bothered Sonny the most was Mike said very little about the infidelity. He apologized for bringing her to their home but not for the affair. He asked about Noah’s game without a pause and had the nerve to inquire about when dinner would be ready. 

After that Sonny had gone straight to their bedroom, packed a bag and left. He went to stay with his best friend, Olivia Benson. She was ex-military, they had met when Mike had been stationed in California for training. She and Sonny were quick friends and stayed in contact throughout their various moves. Luckily for Sonny, Olivia had served her twenty and retired to the Bronx. She had welcomed Sonny into her cozy apartment and comforted him through nights of tears. 

The toughest thing was telling Noah he wasn’t coming home. At first he just told him he was spending a few night with a friend. After those few days he met Noah after-school to tell him he wouldn’t be coming home again. 

Noah had begged Sonny to work it out with Mike. He loved both his dads and couldn’t imagine them fighting about anything. Sonny didn’t want to throw his cheating husband under the bus but apparently, Mike had told his son what he had done. Sonny was bothered that his son thought Dad had just made a small mistake. 

Talking to Mike had been difficult but if it was concerning their son then it was a must. Mike seemed to treat Sonny’s departure as completely temporary. He didn’t even object when Sonny told him he wanted Noah to stay with him on the weekends. Noah wasn’t unhappy visiting with Olivia, he loved her place and getting to see Sonny. 

It was during the second weekend with Noah that Sonny realized he soon wouldn’t be able to afford groceries the next week and that was with Olivia not charging him a cent for rent. Noah was asleep on the couch and Olivia was sitting at her kitchen countertop, reading a magazine. 

“Liv, I need to get a job.” he groaned, leaning against the countertop. 

“Why? Isn’t Mini-Dodds loaded? You do have a joint bank account and you’re still married.” 

Sonny could hear the criticism in her voice. He knew she thought he should have already filed for divorce. She wasn’t surprised to hear Mike had cheated. He knew she regretted her first words to him after he told her about the blonde woman, 'I thought you two had an understanding?'. Apparently, Mike had not been faithful for many years even when they were a young couple in Cali. 

“I’m not going to spend his money.” Sonny sighed. 

“Well then, get a job.” 

“I’m loving your sympathy.” 

“That’s what friends are for!” she grinned, removing her reading glasses. “But seriously, You’re fine here. We can go grocery shopping tomorrow.” 

“Liv, I’m not going to live off your retirement. You worked hard for it. Besides how will you entertain all your female callers if you spend your money on me.” 

Liv chuckled softly. “Well, I haven’t had many ‘callers’ since you moved in.”

Sonny felt himself blush in embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” 

Liv reached across the counter and grabbed Sonny’s hand. 

“Sonny, I am happy you are here. I am glad you didn’t stay with Mike. He doesn’t deserve you. If you want to get job, I will help you. It’s just...when was the last time you had a nine to five job?”

Sonny felt too ashamed to say never. He worked as an editor for his college newspaper but that had been an 'experience' job. Then once he and Mike were married, taking care of Mike and then Noah had been his job. 

“Weren’t you the editor for your school newspaper? Make a portfolio for publishing houses!” Liv’s almost started to yell with excitement but whispered instead, remembering Noah was asleep on the couch. 

That had been his dream when he was in college. He wanted to work in publishing, discovering the authors of the future, perhaps even write a book. He spent many nights of his marriage reading a good book and waiting for Mike to Skype him. Sonny learned early on, every book has a typo, and formulas seemed to be popular in the publishing world. 

He could do this. He could work in publishing.

“Ok, then. Tomorrow the job hunt starts!” Sonny was nervous but confident in his own abilities. He could start over again. He glanced over at his sleeping teenager. He had to for his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny is disappointed when he can't find a job. Liv takes care of him.

Sonny felt defeated. He hoped by the time Noah came for his weekend visit he would have a new, exciting job to tell him about. 

No one would hire him. He didn't even make it past a preliminary interview. One woman not only giggled at his resume but told him his moustache made him look like he was in his late 30s. When he told he was indeed in his 30s she ceased her giggling and told him he was too old for the entry level job he was applying for. 

He waited for Noah on Olivia’s couch. Liv was out volunteering at a Veterans center. She was an amazing woman and the perfect aunt to Noah. His guilt at living rent free increased with each passing day. 

His new phone buzzed on Liv’s coffee table. 

He had only gotten a new phone when Olivia got sick of him reading Mike's non-apology texts to her each night. She had grabbed his phone from him one night and was appalled. 

“Sonny, this isn't even touchscreen!”

“So?” 

“Sun, honey, why don’t you have a smartphone? I know for a fact both Mike and Noah have the newest I-everything. Mike even has the watch. Do you know what those things cost?” 

Sonny had felt almost silly to answer, “Well, Mike never asked if I wanted one and I never asked him. I mean, the only people I communicated with daily were Mike and Noah. My family from time to time. I just… I didn’t want to ask for the money.” 

Liv frowned, “Sun.”

“It’s not a big deal.” He had shrugged. 

Apparently, it was a big deal to Liv. She took him out that day, added him to her cell phone plan, and bought him a new phone. He only let her pay when she let him promise to pay her back. Liv had taught him how to use his phone and helped him add important contacts minus Mike. 

He picked up the phone and opened up a text from Noah. 

Noah: Hey, staying with Dad this weekend. We are going on a fishing trip with Grandma Dodds. 

Sonny felt his stomach drop. Would Mike tell William what he had done or that Sonny had left? He always treated Noah much better than he treated Sonny. 

The phone beeped again. 

Noah: Don’t worry, I didn’t give Dad your new number. 

Sonny sighed with relief. He hadn’t wanted to tell his son not to give Mike his number but Liv was worried the man wouldn’t leave Sonny alone if he did.

He watched the little dots pop up on his screen, telling him, according to Liv that Noah was typing. 

Noah: I’ll let you know what Dad says to Grandpa. I love you. 

Sonny couldn’t help but tear up. He definitely did not want to be on a fishing trip with Grandpa Dodds but he missed his seeing his son everyday. Their life as he knew it was over. No more hiking trips with Mike and Noah. No more waking up with who he thought was the love of his life. 

Sonny typed back: You don’t have to tell me anything, Noah. I love you. Have fun with your Dad and Grandpa. 

Noah: I’ll try. 

Sonny was still crying when Liv got home from volunteering. He knew he looked like a mess. He was wearing Mike’s army sweatshirt and sweatpants. 

“When you wear this, remember, wherever I am, I love you.” Mike had told him when he gave him the sweatshirt before he left for his first tour. No relationship is perfect. Sonny learned that early on when he would hang out with a group of army wives on base. The army life could be stressful on each person for different reasons but he never doubted Mike’s fidelity to him. 

“Sun?” Liv joined him on the couch and allowed him to curl up, resting his head on her chest. Liv really had been more than a friend, she had been a cross between a mother and sister when he had been stationed with Mike so far away from his family. He was probably closer to her than any of his older sisters. 

“I thought you had job interviews today?” She asked, running her hands through his hair. 

“No one wanted me. I’m too old.” 

She scoffed. “Sonny, you are thirty-six-”

“I know but Liv what if I’m done. What if getting married and raising Noah was it? I’m done. I have nothing left.” Sonny sobbed. 

“NO, you are not done. You need to think of yourself for once. It has always been about taking care of Mike and his career then you had Noah to focus on. Noah’s a big boy now, you can focus on yourself. Sure, you got a bunch of No’s today. But tomorrow’s another day.” 

Sonny settled his breathing. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried so hard. 

“Hey, you’ll feel better once Noah gets here.” 

“He’s not coming.” Sonny sighed, “fishing trip with Mike and Grandpa Dodds.” 

“Gross, I’m sorry, Sun. I know how much you love being outdoors with Noah. I know it’s hard for you not to spend time with him.” 

“Yeah, but he texted me. He’s a good kid.” 

“Well, he was raised by the best.” She smiled. “Did any of your interviews go well?” she asked cautiously. 

He softly laughed. “Well, one girl interviewing me thought I was like fresh out of college and that my moustache made me look like an older guy.” 

“Wait, she thought you were how old?” 

“Hmm, like twenty-two, I guess. I think she looked at the college stuff on my resume but not the years.” 

Liv shot up from the couch causing Sonny to yelp as he fell on the pillows. She grabbed his resume off the kitchen table and started reading through it. 

“I have an idea.” Liv’s smirk had Sonny concerned. Sonny dragged himself off the couch, to join Liv at the kitchen table. By the time he got there she had gotten her laptop out and opened the resume file he had saved on her desktop a few days previous. 

“What?” 

“Well, first, go shave your moustache.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to work on things during the week to post on the weekends. 
> 
> Goal; to post a Time is Borrowed, He Gave Me the World OR Sonny chapter on Friday and a Career Change on Sunday. 
> 
> Let's see if I can do this. 
> 
> Comments are loved!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny interviews for a job with his new look and meets some new people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little fic is my escape. Something I can write on my phone when I have some spare time. So not heavily proofread.

Sonny was nervous. He was on his way to his first interview with a new resume and look. His moustache was gone and his hair styled loosely instead of slicked down. He wearing a pair of awful light washed jeans with holes in them (he didn’t even let Noah wear pants like that) and a t-shirt. Apparently according to Olivia young people did not dress professionally anymore. He was going to have to take her word for it. 

He noticed in the elevator that people were dressed professionally and casually. He didn’t feel as out of place as he thought he would. 

He was directed to the office of Rita Calhoun, the marketing director for Barba & Munoz Publishing and the person he was interviewing for. He stood in her office, since she didn’t ask him to sit, and watched her look over his newly improved resume. 

“Well, don’t just stand there, go get me a coffee while I read this.” 

Sonny bolted from the room. He found an island in the middle of the office with what appeared to be a coffee maker. He stood in front of it, perplexed. He opened up the machine and saw a small round circle. Where do the coffee beans go? Where are the coffee beans? Sonny felt confused and irritated that he couldn't do a simple task. 

“Do you need a tutorial or do you enjoying keeping a man from his coffee?” 

Sonny turned bright red as he noticed a man standing behind him with a mug in his hand, tapping his foot impatiently. 

The man was absolutely gorgeous. He was dressed in a three piece suit with a bright pink tie and pocket square. He had green eyes that were currently squinting in disapproval. 

“I-I’m sorry. Ms. Calhoun wanted me to-”

“Ah, you are interviewing for the assistant position.”

Sonny could feel the man looking at him, appraising him, and probably judging his outfit. 

“Yeah. After college I spent a few years traveling. This would be my first job. I mean, if I can make this coffee.” Sonny blushed.

The man placed his mug on the counter and opened a small drawer under the coffee machine. 

“She lives for pumpkin spice.” He pulled out a small round cup and that when Sonny realised it was Keurig machine. He had never used one. He had asked Mike for one last Christmas but he got a French press instead. Sonny had suspected it was because Mike wanted one. 

He watched the well dressed man grab a black mug from the counter and placed it underneath. He placed the cup in the machine and close it and pressed a lit up button. 

As coffee magically began to fill the mug, Sonny turned to the man grinning. “Thank you. I appreciate you helping me impress Ms. Calhoun!!” 

The guy simply chuckled. 

Sonny took the hot mug and moved out the man's way.

“Sorry for holding you up.” Sonny apologized. As he opened his mouth to introduce himself he had Ms. Calhoun yell, “Carisi!!”

“Excuse me.” Sonny carefully made his way back to Ms. Calhoun’s office, balancing the steaming coffee mug. She smiled at him as he placed the mug in front of her. She lowered her head and smelled it. 

“Pumpkin spice. Good choice. Thank you, Carisi.” 

“My friends call me Sonny.” he blurted and then turned red under Ms. Calhoun’s stare. 

“Well, Sonny, my assistant was hired at Random House as a junior editor so I need someone to start work today. Mr. Barba-” 

“Mr. Barba? Of Barba & Munoz.”

“Yes, obviously, my dear, he also needs someone as a second proof-reader, he already has an excellent assistant, and our newest junior editor, Ms. Rollins may also need you to help her as well…”

 

Sonny was grinning from ear to ear. Working for Barba & Munoz could be his break into the publishing world, it sounded like they needed someone to take on a large amount of responsibility. 

“It is a lot of work. Since you are lacking professional experience, I can only pay you this-” she slid a piece of paper towards him. 

Wow. It was a lot of money. He was used to not spending much money with Mike’s say so. 

“That would be great!” 

Rita seemed pleased. “Well, if you step outside, your desk will be around the corner. Carmen will help you get settled.” 

She didn’t show him his new space herself, she simply went back to whatever work she was doing before their interview. Sonny could handle aloof. He looked at the small empty desk and couldn’t believe his luck. 

Carmen was a beautiful Afro-Latina woman dressed in a fitted shirt suit.

“Good morning.” She smiled and lowered a large book on Sonny’s desk. “This is a compilation of Ms. Calhoun’s and Mr. Barba’s schedule. They work closely together so knowing what both are doing is important. I keep up with Mr. Barba’s scheduling and I will relay that information to you. You are in charge of Ms. Calhoun’s schedule and will send me any updates.” 

“Thank you, Ms-” 

“Carmen. Just Carmen.” 

“Sonny.” 

“Well, Sonny. I will let you get settled. Mr. Barba will be by with the slush pile. He likes to deliver it himself.” 

Before Sonny could ask, what the slush pile was, Carmen was gone, down the hall into a different office space. Sonny sighed and tried to figure out what he was suppose it do. He began to flip through the book and was amazed at the hectic lifestyles of Mr. Barba and Ms. Calhoun. 

Sonny almost jumped out of his seat when a giant pile of manuscripts were dropped harshly on his desk. The man who had dropped them was the same man who helped him with the coffee earlier. 

“I see your interview went well.” he smiled. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

In that moment he realized the man he had been admiring was actually the boss of the company. He could feel color leaving his cheeks. 

“I guess you didn’t know.” He chuckled, “I’m Rafael Barba.” 

“Sonny Do-...Carisi. Sonny Carisi.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Mr. Barba caught his little hiccup. “I need you to read through these and make sure my junior editors aren’t incompetent. If you read a book with promise, give it to Carmen.” he instructed, before leaving Sonny speechless. 

“CARISI, I NEED MORE COFFEE!” 

Sonny sighed, having a job wouldn’t be that much different from being married. Coffee seemed to be important to the folks at Barba & Munoz. He couldn’t wait to text Olivia and Noah and tell them the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	4. Meeting Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny meets a younger man who is interested at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Comments are always appreciated!

“Cheers to the best dad in the world!” 

“Cheers!” 

Sonny’s smile was stuck on. Olivia and Noah decided he needed to be celebrated after surviving his first week at Barba & Munoz. He had sped read through the impossibly large pile of reject books, working countless hours so that he would have free time to spend with his son on the weekend. He had even found one he believed could be decent if given to the right editor. When he had handed the rejected manuscript to Carmen, informing her it had promise, he could have sworn that her eyebrows went a mile high. He had been a bit nervous ever since hoping he hadn’t messed up. 

During the week he had learned the ins and outs of assisting Ms. Calhoun. She was a demanding boss relentlessly giving Sonny task upon task. He found that he didn't mind. The work kept him from thinking about the turmoil in his personal life. 

“We are so proud of you, Sun.” Olivia grinned. She clinked her glass against Sonny’s. He noticed it was almost empty. Their waitress had been slow, but Sonny hadn’t minded. He was in too good a mood to care. The Italian restaurant and bar was extremely crowded on a Friday night. Sonny credited the authentic food for the large crowd. 

“Thanks, Liv. Let me get you a refill.” He offered. 

“I can get it, Dad.” 

Sonny rolled his eyes and looked at his cheeky son’s smile. 

“You are not going to the bar, Noah.” 

“You don’t need to-” Olivia tried to interject. 

“Liv, I’m gonna just run to the bar for a minute.” Sonny wanted to treat Liv as nice as possible. He loved living with her. His days on the couch had ended and he was now set up in her second bedroom. But he worried that now that he had a job, his schedule would start to annoy her. 

“Fine then. If you insist. I guess Noah and I can put up with each other.” Her smile told him that she appreciated not having to fight the young things at the bar. 

Sonny approached the bar with a bit of anxiety. He hadn’t been at one alone in a while. He and Mike used to frequent a quaint one by their apartment when Noah would stay over with a friend. Their date nights were normally short. A few drinks in Mike and he would want to go home and enjoy a childless house. 

Sonny struggled to approach the bartender. The bar was crowded and loud. He was trying not appear frustrated. He breathed deeply and attempted to call out to the bartender when someone ran into him. 

“Shit!” the guy spilled the beer he was holding onto the floor. 

Sonny felt his stomach drop. He didn’t want this guy to yell at him when his son and best friend were only a few tables away. Maybe he used to be tougher, less afraid but he couldn’t remember. 

The guy must have sensed Sonny’s apprehension. 

“Sorry, it was my fault-uh.” 

The apologizing man was very handsome. He had tan skin, short dark hair and about Sonny’s height. He had tattoos on his arms, that were very toned and on his neck, the designs went beyond what Sonny could see in his t-shirt. 

“Seriously, man, I’m sorry for bumping into you.” the guy smiled so Sonny figured he wasn’t mad. 

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you to lose your drink.” Sonny countered. 

“Let me get you another.” the guy offered. 

“Shouldn’t I be offering to replace your drink?” 

They both laughed freely. While this handsome man was laughing Sonny realized how young he was. He had to be in his early 20’s, way too young to be interested in Sonny, a man a few years away from 40. 

“No, I am definitely buying you a drink.” the younger man winked, “I’m Nick.” 

Sonny couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks. He had been winked at. It shouldn’t have had an effect on him but it did. 

“So what are you having?” 

Nick didn’t get bothered by the fact the Sonny was just picking up for a friend and that his son was waiting for him. He sweetly flagged down the bartender and got Sonny the refill. 

“Can I give you my number?” Nick asked, as Sonny moved to leave the bar. 

“I-ugh. Sure?” 

Nick chuckled. 

Sonny froze. The laugh, made the blush already on Sonny’s cheeks darker. 

Suddenly, Sonny felt Nick’s hand on his back pocket, his touch light. He realized Nick had his new phone in his hand. 

He clicked away, adding his number and sending a text to his own phone which Sonny heard beep. 

“Well, I hope to see you again soon, Sonny.” 

Sonny left the bar, his phone back in his pocket where Nick had gently placed it, a bit shocked but also excited by the younger man’s obvious interest. 

***

Staying focused on work was difficult. Sonny hadn’t expected Nick to text him past their exchange of numbers. He had returned that night to Liv and Noah looking amused at his delay back to the table. He had received a text almost as soon as he sat down. And got them well into the night. 

Liv and Noah almost had gone the whole dinner without saying anything until Noah declared, “Thank God Dad will have someone besides me to text.” 

Leave it to a teenager. 

“Carisi?” 

Sonny looked up from his desk computer to see Mr. Barba standing close by. His face tightened, embarrassed at being caught not paying attention. 

“Yes, Mr. Barba?” 

Sonny spotted the rejected manuscript he had given to Carmen in Barba’s hands. Suddenly, Sonny felt nervous. What if he failed his first time as a reader? What if Mr. Barba let him go? 

“When Amanda gets back I want you to see if she would be interested in editing this.” He handed the manuscript back to Sonny, who was at a loss for words. Mr. Barba didn’t stick around for conversation, walking away towards his office. 

“What a fine man.” 

Sonny almost jumped out of his chair. Ms.Calhoun had snuck up behind him as Mr. Barba walked away. 

“Oh, Sonny. You are so young. But I should let you know a man like Rafael Barba is hard to find. Loyal to a fault. Great fashion sense. And wit for days.” 

Sonny did understand though. Loyal men were hard to find, a lesson he was learning much later than he wanted to. But at this job he had to play naive. 

“Noted, Ms. Calhoun.” 

“How it the marketing for the Modern Jane Austen series going?” Ms. Calhoun inquired. 

“Good, your team sent some mock-ups this morning.” Sonny reached under the desk and revealed the marketing team’s idea for interactive Austen books. 

Ms. Calhoun stared at it a while. The longer she stared, the more worried Sonny was for the marketing team. 

“It seems stale.” the distaste in her voice clear. “Hopefully, when Amanda gets here she can improve it.” 

Sonny had heard a lot about Amanda Rollins. She started out as Ms. Calhoun’s assistant straight out of college and was promoted to junior editor a few years ago. Since Amanda, Ms. Calhoun had been through a couple different assistants. Amanda had a reputation. He heard people talking about her as someone who had slept her her way to the top and had been with most men in the building. Sonny didn’t care to gossip so he left those conversations. 

Amanda had been out of town for a few weeks, shopping for new authors overseas to expand their European presence. She was due back on Monday. 

According to Ms. Calhoun, Sonny was expected to also help Amanda since her position didn’t have a secretary. He was nervous about adding more work to his already heavy load. 

He placed the manuscript in Amanda’s mailbox before checking on Ms. Calhoun. Before he reached her office, his phone buzzed. 

/Drink after work tonight?/

He tried to keep his smile neutral as he approached Ms. Calhoun’s office. Just because the work day was coming to a close didn’t mean she would release him. 

“Ms. Calhoun, was there anything else you needed before I leave for the day?” 

Ms. Calhoun was at her desk, reading glasses in hand. Sonny thought she looked tired. He wondered if she had a family at home waiting for her or if she didn’t. It was almost 7pm and most of the office workers were already gone. He felt guilty for wanting to leave right away. 

“Coffee? Or I could run out and get your dinner?” 

“No, no, thank you, Sonny. But you are sweet to offer. There are a couple of big deals going through this week so please leave your cell on.” she instructed with a tired voice. 

“Of course, Ms. Calhoun.” 

Sonny excitedly made his way out of the office, typing in the elevator. 

/I would love to./

He couldn’t wait to have an evening out.


End file.
